


@whateveraspidercan

by romanoffhill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers on Twitter, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, READ CH:16 V IMPORTANT, Twitter, and implied stucky, and my cute little spideychelle, and scotthope, captainvalkyrie in this house, not so frequent updates, plus blackhill cause i said BLACKHILL RIGHTS, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffhill/pseuds/romanoffhill
Summary: when marissa lewis arrives at the tower with intentions to find out everything about the avengers, she'll get more then she bargained for (blame peter parker, he's never been good with secrets)+twitter fic, main ships are in tags.+7/10/19: in the process of re-writing, head to ch 1 for more information (aka me tormenting your tags for another 5 months i'm sorry)





	1. it's me. again. for the third time.

guess who's back, back, back, back again. 

me. it's me. 

so as you might have noticed I have deleted all the old chapters from this fic. why? well if i think it's shitty and bad to read, why should i keep it up? 

now, listen up: 

  * while it is still called @whateveraspidercan it will still be the same storyline (marissa heading to the tower etc.) but it'll flow a little different
  * it'll be more dialogue x twitter, so you can actually understand what's going through mine and the character's mind. 
  * uh future cathy probably forgot something so here's more space to write it 



i think that's all, for old reader (if any of you are even reading this) or new readers, enjoy the less-shitty version of whateveraspidercan. 

 


	2. × i'm on twitter now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looks up from his phone."I should create a twitter for Spidey."
> 
> Ned looks up from the LEGO. "Dude. You totally should."

Ned's trying to build the _Millennium Falcon,_ and Peter _was_ going to help, but there's just so many steps, and he could be doing better things. Like scrolling through Twitter. 

Peter looks up from his phone."I should create a twitter for Spidey."

Ned looks up from the LEGO. " _Dude_. You totally should."

Thus, the idea was born. He's now scrambling to find his laptop, _where the goddamn thing, it's always missing when you need it, not under the bed OH. It was under the bed_. He pulls up Twitter and proceeds to start making an account. 

"Wait." he spins on his chair to face Ned. "What should I call it?" 

"Seriously dude? _Spider-Man_?" 

"No, that's boring, and probably taken." he sinks back into his chair. "Ooh!" he shoots back up, "What about _whateveraspidercan_?" 

"It's original, pays tribute to the theme song and has spider in the title." Ned counts the list on his fingers. "Go for it." 

"And," he clicks the mouse pad, "Spider-Man has a twitter."

 **spidey** @whateveraspidercan   
i'm on twitter now?!

He gets a text from Tony. 

> **tony:** You made a Twitter and you didn't tell ME?! Pepper isn't going to be happy, she probably say shit along the lines of "it'll reveal too much of your identity if you're not careful." 
> 
> **peter:** but bc you love me you'll deal with her? 
> 
> **tony:** Ugh. Fine kid, only cause I love you. Don't reveal your identity or shit.
> 
> **peter:** i feel like this is the part where i say language
> 
> **tony:** Don't even. 
> 
> **peter:** won't even 🤐

"Peter! You'll never guess who replied to you." Ned hands him his laptop. "Freaking _Taylor Swift._ " 

"No.." Peter's gobsmacked.  He didn't expect any attention, certainly not _celebrity_ attention. 

"Yes dude! It's really her." Ned's practically jumping. They're both massive Taylor Swift stans. Peter swears by _It's Nice to have a friend_ from Lover, while Ned goes by _This is why we can't have nice things_ from reputation. 

> **Taylor Swift** @taylorswift13   
> Replying to @whateveraspidercan  
> Welcome! I'm not on Twitter often, but remember to look out for snakes ;)   
>   
> **spidey** @whateveraspidercan   
> Replying to @taylorswift13  
> please come on twitter more often, i swear we're more funnier than tumblr swifties

 

(Peter's not wrong. Twitter swifties are much funnier than Tumblr ones.)   
  
"Peter, you got a freaking BuzzFeed article! Look!" 

>   
> **Marissa Lewis** @MarissaLewis   
> BREAKING NEWS: Superhero Spider-Man just made a Twitter account. Check out all the details, by clicking on the link below. [www.buzzfeed.com/article-2727908/spider-man-creates-a-twitter-account/](http://www.buzzfeed.com/article-2727908/spider-man-creates-a-twitter-account/)

He clicks on the link. 

**BuzzFeed**

"Queen's🗽 favourite Superhero Spider-Man 🕷️🕸️created a Twitter Account!😯 😵All you need to know." 🥳😆

Writer/Producer: Marissa Lewis 

Breaking News: Spider-Man has just made a Twitter account and fans go wild! In less than an hour it's garnered attention, including singer/songwriter Taylor Swift! You can check out their exchange below: 

> **Taylor Swift** @taylorswift13   
> Replying to @whateveraspidercan  
> Welcome! I'm not on Twitter often, but remember to look out for snakes ;)   
>   
> **spidey** @whateveraspidercan   
> Replying to @taylorswift13  
> please come on twitter more often, i swear we're more funnier than tumblr swifties

Joking about the apparent feud between 'Tumblr' and 'Twitter' swifties, it seems like Spidey isn't starstruck from the attention he is getting. 

Other replies can be found below (including a fun exchange where Twitter 'shades' Instagram): 

> **Tony** **Stark** @realtonystark   
> Replying to @whateveraspidercan  
> Hold up. You tweet ONCE and @taylorswift13 replies to you?! Unfair.   
>   
> **kayla** @spidermanfan  
> HE'S ON TWITFER THID ID NOT A DRILL I NEED TO CAPM FOEN   
>   
> **zara** @avengersstan  
> Replying to @spidermanfan  
> babe, i know your probably hyperventilating someone, so please calm down and breathe AND CALL ME   
>   
> **noah** @irondaddy  
> ITS FINE EVERYONE BREATHE ITS FINE IM NOT FREAKING OUT   
>   
> **Twitter** @Twitter  
> Welcome @whateveraspidercan! We're proud to have Queen's favourite superhero on our platform.   
>   
> **spidey** @whateveraspidercan   
> Replying to @Twitter   
> i feel like that last part was shading instagram  
>   
>  **Twitter** @Twitter  
> Replying to @whateveraspidercan   
> Isn't Instagram basically a place where Twitter screenshots go?

Personally, I'm wondering if Spidey's account will give some much needed insight on how the Avengers work. For years, people have been suspicious of the Avengers due to the dejection on content coming from them. Fan's have also been concerned for Spider-Man's identity getting out, as he has stated many times he would like it to be protected to protect his closest friends and family. 

* * *

 **spidey** @whateveraspidercan   
thanks for all the warm welcome everyone! i love every one of you (esp. @taylorswift13 thank you for standing up for artists ability to own their own music!) stay safe and stay in school kids✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kayla and zara are girlfriends now's i don't make the rules


	3. dork

“Peter, did you really make Spider-Man a twitter? _Really?”_ She raises her eyebrows at him. 

“Yes.” He sits down and starts spinning in his chair. “I did.” She scoffs at him. 

“What?” 

She shakes her head and smiles at him. “You’re such a dork.” 

“Yeah,” he sighs. “But I'm your -” 

She points threatening at him, “Do _not_ finish that sentence or I’m dumping your ass.” 

He throws his hands back in defeat. “Ok. Not finishing that sentence.” 

He checks his phone, and sees a bunch of tweets from @spidermanfan. 

> **kayla I LOVE SPIDER-MAN** _@spidermanfan  
> _ O H M Y WHAT IF SHE GOES INTO THE AVENGERS TOWER AND DOES A ‘WEEK IN THE LIFE WITH THE AVENGERS’ THAT WOULD BE I.C.O.N.I.C SJSKJSAJSKJSKJASKJDJCFVDHUIGHUB SOMEONE MAKE IT HAPPEN @BuzzFeed @realtonystark @whateveraspidercan @PepperPotts @MarissaLewis @CapAmerica @DrBanner @PrincessShuri @AvengersTower @Avengers

_What is she replying to?_ He scrolls up and finds the tweet. 

> **Marissa** @MarissaLewis  
> Since the new account from Spider-man (@whateveraspidercan) fans have been wondering whether we'll know more about being an Avenger and Stark Industries. I for one would love to know about the inside operations of the Avengers + Stark Industries, and I'm wondering if Spider-man's new twitter account will give us the content we need. 

A lightbulb appears in his brain. 

“Peter?” MJ cautiously asks. “You’re making that face again.” 

He must of looked confused, because she explains it. “The face whenever an idea, usually a stupid one occurs.” she sighs. “What is it?” 

“Ok, so you know Marissa Lewis? The one who wrote the BuzzFeed article?” 

“Yeah..” she responds. 

“What if she did a ‘A week in the life with the Avengers’?” Peter proposes. 

She raises her eyebrows. 

“No, no hear me out. People are always saying that ‘superheroes’ are disconnected from the world, that we only know what’s good for us. So Marissa doing a ‘week in the life with the Avengers,  will connect the public to us and also do number for BuzzFeed!” he throws his hands up in the air. “It’s a win, win!” 

“Peter,” she walks towards him and ruffles his hair like a dog. “Ask Tony. If he says yes, I will literally pay you $5." 

> **spidey** @whateveraspidercan  
> JEEZ PEOPLE I SEE THE TWEET STOP SPAMMING ME. @realtonystark what do you think the fans are asking.
> 
> **spidey retweeted: kayla I LOVE SPIDER-MAN** **@spidermanfan**    
> O H M Y WHAT IF SHE GOES INTO THE AVENGERS TOWER AND DOES A ‘WEEK IN THE LIFE WITH THE AVENGERS’ THAT WOULD BE I.C.O.N.I.C SJSKJSAJSKJSKJASKJDJCFVDHUIGHUB SOMEONE MAKE IT HAPPEN @BuzzFeed @realtonystark @whateveraspidercan @PepperPotts @MarissaLewis @CapAmerica @DrBanner @PrincessShuri @AvengersTower @Avengers

* * *

**tony:** You know what? Fine

 **peter:** yes yes yes

 **tony:** But, if you screw up, it's on you. 

 **peter:** nothing will happen, i swear

 **tony:** You swear?

 **peter:** i swear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this re-writing is going to be a slow and painful process


End file.
